gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Version History/2018
(V2.8.9) Update 13 Dec 2018 What's New #Unlocked the Coordinate function #Unlocked some Gumballs' Trials: Paparazzi, Momotaro, Star, Autobots, Orochi #Unlocked some easter eggs of Gumball Statue: Paparazzi, Star #Unlocked some Gumballs in Mercenary Camp: Noble, Plague Doctor, Clown, Bomberman Optimization #Improved the performance of the game #Fixed some known bugs (V2.8.7) Update 27 Nov 2018 #Unlocked Order Field M04 #Unlocked Research Package. You can receive the corresponding reward when the total research time in the Technology Hall reaches a certain value. #A new batch of airship chips will be added to the sky battle, which can be obtained when the exploration level is higher than 800 Optimization #Improved the performance of the game #Fixed some known bugs (V2.8.6) Update 31 Oct 2018 #Gumball Trial: Machinist, Heavenly King, Cyborg, Pandora (V2.8.2) Update 25 Oct 2018 #Unlocked the Order Field Space/M03 - Elula. You can unlock new hidden Gumball-Wilderness Hunter here # Unlocked Halloween Event # Unlocked review function in some places # Unlocked some Gumball's hidden events (unlocked easter eggs of Ripper, Spy, Gang Cadre and Templar) # Unlocked sky event Vincent (V2.7.3) Update 28 Sept 2018 The new Gumball Trial and Gumball Easter Egg will be unlocked! # Gumball Trial: Soul Reaper, Slave, Flagellant, Skeleton Lord # Gumball Easter Egg: Skeleton Lord (V2.7.3) Update 26 Sept 2018 # Space Analysis activated for Space. (V2.7.2) Update 21 Sept 2018 # Overlook activated if you have unlocked Eden. (V2.7.1) Update 17 Sept 2018 ; New Functions #Unlocked the Mysterious Islet System ##You can enjoy 4 built-in instances made by the players #Unlocked the Order Field Space/M02 ##You can unlock new hidden Gumball-Sugar here ;Optimization #Improved the performance of the game #Fixed some known bugs (V2.6.4) Update 1 Sept 2018 Optional patch. # Minor text changes (V2.6.3) Update 27 Aug 2018 # New trials unlocked: Blue Shark, Cactus, Goblin, White Chess Bishop (V2.6.2) Update 14 Aug 2018 ;What's new #Unlocked the extra chapter maze Cloud Island #Unlocked Mercenary Camp Gumball: Joan, Dimension Walker, Psychic, Miser #Unlocked the Time Fragment exchange function of the high-dimensional space projection #Unlocked the Experiment Subject Gumball cultivation technology. Experiment Subject No.1, Experiment Subject No.2, Experiment Subject No.3 ;Optimization #Improved the performance of the game #Fixed some known bugs (V2.5.2) Update 27 Jul 2018 # Now in Mercenary Camp: Tripitaka, Pigsy, Sandy, Bull Demon King (V2.5.2) Update 19 Jul 2018 # New trials : Pharaoh, Red Dragon, Demon # New Gumball Easter Eggs: Pharaoh, Cupid (V2.5.1) Update 12 Jul 2018 # Unlocked Space Function and unlocked the first Starfield—Swarm Starfield. Adventurers can explore it after activating Eden successfully # Unlocked Quickly Plunder function of Tactical Hall # Unlocked some Gumballs in Mercenary Camp: Semi-Finished Product Gumball (V2.4.0) Update 14 Jun 2018 # Unlocked the Shrine Ceremony # Added Trial Items in corresponding Exchange Store # Unlocked the event - Erathia Cup ' Optimization ' # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V2.3.0) 23 May 2018 What's New # Unlocked new Eden maze—Eden's Land # Unlocked Clones system # Unlocked Wonders system in Hall of Overseeing ' Optimization ' # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs (V2.1.1) 5 Feb 2018 What's New #Added some Trigger Events (Behemoth, Eden Drift Bottle, Ancient Detection Device) #Behemoth Event: When sky exploration Level 800, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Dr. Strange" if you continue to explore #Eden Drift Bottle Event: When sky exploration Level 600, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Eden Drift Bottle" if you continue to explore #Ancient Detection Device Event: When sky exploration Level 800, there is a big probability to trigger the event "Ancient Detection Device" if you continue to explore Optimization #Unlocked main canon and halo effect of Behemoth #Used current energy to judge the needed energy when destroying floating island during sky exploration #Added the ways to obtain Uranium Ore, Electricity, Gas and Accelerators: Alliance Store, Alien Merchant, Relics Boss #Optimized the exchanged items in Alliance Store ##Sharply decreased the appearance probability of Food Ingredients and Alchemy Materials ##Properly decreased the exchange price of Rank 3 Alchemy Materials #Added the limitation floor in the endless mode, 1201 at most. (V2.1.0) 5 Feb 2018 What's New ''' # Added some Trigger Events (Behemoth, Eden Drift Bottle, Ancient Detection Device) # Unlocked main canon and halo effect of Behemoth # Added the ways to obtain Uranium Ore, Electricity, Gas and Accelerators: Alliance Store, Alien Merchant, Relics Boss '''Optimization # Improved the performance of the game # Fixed some known bugs